Firestarters
The Firestarters company was founded in 1618 from the surviving members of the Legion of Doom. The Legion of Doom's tragic expedition through a planar rift saw great losses in men and magical items, including several of its stakeholders from death or post-expedition retirement. Returning 295 years from the day they stepped through the rift in 1323, the members found that their company's stronghold of Port Wang and its significant material assets were also wrested from their control by the simple passage of time. Fortunately, their retiring member Anakin the Zaharan Shadowbringer kept on his person a pair of tomes containing a copy of the company's complete spell library, which the Firestarters were able to copy before his departure. Sailing to the Imperial capital city of Tyrus, the company spent the better part of a year recuperating, training, and recruiting replacements while researching several treasure maps to various tombs that the previous company had discovered. Before they could set off they were approached by the emissaries of several city states who offered a significant bounty to assist against a major regional slaver organization, which the company accepted. A more detailed record of the company's activities can be seen here: Firestarters Calendar The current list of members can be found on the Firestarters Roster. Its current primary stakeholders are all company founders, comprised of: * Wang Long, Youxia, a heavily armored Zhistrayan lancer, one of the original founders of the Legion of Doom in 1321. He was cursed, or perhaps fated, to one day become a statue, though he believes he has eluded this destiny by virtue of the enormous statue of him that was erected in Port Wang. The combination of losing all of his most trusted vassals in the rift expedition, and the discovery that returning to his beloved city of Port Wang would ensure his assassination by the city's leadership, has left Wang Long deeply embittered and ready to blaze a path of destruction. * Aesri, Halfling Hedgewitch, a powerful enchantress, also present at the Legion of Doom's founding. She was changed into a halfling after drinking from the Well of Chaos, and now rides on the back of her ogre henchman. Aesri's unique path of magic meshed with the natural learning speed of her halfling form has resulted in a rapid rise in her magical prowess. In addition to having an enormous repertoire of spells that she can cast a seemingly endless number of times each day, she is a master alchemist and capable healer. * Wayeth, Elven Knight, a resilient elf warrior-mage once part of the Order of the Winged Knights, who joined the Legion of Doom in 1618 shortly after their return through the rift. She was known as Wyeth prior to identifying a Girdle of Femininity & Masculinity by trial-and-error shortly after joining the company. Wayeth carries a large cache of varied equipment and supplies within a portable hole, including ten large barrels of blasting powder. * Shev, Stone Giant Earthcaller, driven out of his tribe for forbidden research, who with Wayeth met and joined the Legion of Doom deep in the depths of a dungeon below the Rock of Akiros shortly after they returned from the rift expedition. Shev's strength is considerable, and he is a durable fighter able to deal out grievous injury with his giant-sized halberd. Shev is a bit lacking in initiative, and may ponderously think through all courses of action when away from companions who can tell him what to do. * Kirth, Ildar Dwimmerknight, an outcast from the Ildar society from the other side of the planar rift. To the unaware observer, he appears to be only an elf, though one of considerable magical and martial power. Seeking to find a world the gods had not abandoned as they had with the Ildar homeworld, he joined the Legion of Doom and has fought valiantly since, often performing scouting duties that leave him away from the main company. The company's current capital assets include: * A library worth 4,100 gold with 69 arcane spells in its collection * A workshop worth 26,000 gold * Three treasure maps to tombs said to be richly stocked and not yet plundered The Firestarter's members have created 1 custom spell: Wayeth's Wave of Weariness.Category:Firestarters Category:Intro Pages